


Fallen

by SweetHavok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHavok/pseuds/SweetHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been struggling with your depression and anxiety until you can't seem to take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielsPahDehRah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsPahDehRah/gifts).



Your alarm was going off; the abrasive bleating startling you out of a deep slumber. You flung your arm out and slapped the button to shut the devil’s device off, opening an eye to glance at the time. It was eleven in the morning. Rolling onto your back, you dug the heels of your palms into your eyes and sighed shakily. You were already dreading going out. Still you had to try… that’s what your life was about now: trying to live life, day after day.

“Get off me, you fat ass…” you mumbled as your overweight Himalayan cat jumped onto your thighs. He looked at you indignantly and meowed loudly, paws kneading your skin. You groaned and half-heartedly pushed him off to the side, causing him to growl.

“Knock it off Malachi, you’re such a drama queen,” you scowled as you swung your legs off the bed. Malachi sneezed, or maybe scoffed, you weren’t sure, and he made himself comfy in the remnants of your warmth on the bed. You rolled your eyes and walked into the bathroom. You filled your little water glass and then opened up your pill organizer, dumping the cocktail into your palm before washing them down. You took Seroquel XR, Celexa, and Klonopin along with an allergy pill and migraine medicine in the morning. Afternoons you took another klonopin, and then at night you took a third klonopin along with trazodone to help you sleep. Leaning down, you turned the water on for your shower, then peeled off your Boondock Saints shirt and underwear.

“I really don’t want to go to work today,” you whispered to yourself as you glanced in the mirror. Your (e/c) eyes were tired and looked almost lifeless, just like your (h/c) hair did. You felt ugly and worthless. No wonder you hadn’t found your soulmate. The thought stuck in your mind and weighed you down as you stepped into the steaming water.

Lately you had found yourself growing more and more helpless. Your family had decided that you weren’t trying hard enough to be happy; and your friends, while supportive, had slowly drifted away as they lived their own lives. You were left alone to deal with your demons, and you were fighting a losing battle. You had a good job as a waitress at a little mom and pop diner, but aside from that, grocery shopping, and doctor’s appointments, you remained a shut-in. Netflix and take out were your best friends, and when the Internet or power went out during storms, your anxiety increased tenfold thanks to your astraphobia. The silence made it so much more worse.

You stood there, tears welling up in your eyes and slipping down your cheeks as you replayed thoughts and moments in your mind. Absent-mindedly, your right hand when to grab your left wrist, feeling for the raised scars that lined from your wrist to your inner elbow.

Despite all the medication and coping strategies you had learned, you still had terrible days where the only thing that brought you relief was the crimson red against the silver blade. Sniffling, you let yourself go and started to wash yourself. You wanted to scream and cry, but you had no time. You had to be to work in an hour.

*

“All right, so this case I found here in Bellevue seems to originate from Homer,” Sam Winchester said suddenly. He was on his laptop in the hotel room he and Dean had grabbed once they crossed the border from Iowa into Nebraska.

“Oh yeah? What are we looking at? Witch, ghoul, vamps…” Dean’s gruff voice trailed off as he flipped through the channel guide.

“Well, we’re looking at unsolved murders… the victims were beheaded and thrown into a river, and the funny thing is they were all recently married,” the taller brother explained. “I’ve found something that seems to match…”

“Well go on Sammy, I’m starving!” Dean grumbled, green eyes crinkling.

“Well apparently the legend says it is because of a woman, exacting her revenge on the jealous husband who killed her and her lover. A Sioux woman fell in love with another man because she was unhappy in her marriage to a trapper. One night, the husband came home early from a hunting trip and discovered the secret couple. Angered at this, the husband killed her lover and then beheaded his wife, throwing her body down the mountain where it was found in the river. Superstitions say that you can see a headless woman in white, wandering the mountain road, wailing…”

“So we got an angry spirit of a woman who got caught cheating,” Dean clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Sounds like a simple salt and burn to me, bro.”

“But how did a ghost travel 103 miles Dean?” Sam frowned and shook his head, motioning to the screen.

“We saw it with Bobby,” Dean muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “His spirit attached to his flask and he was able to go wherever we went.”

“But wouldn’t this spirit be attached to either where she was murdered or the road she was tossed from?” Sam rose an eyebrow as he closed his laptop.

“Who knows Sammy, we’ll start digging around after we eat. Now come ON, I want some pie,” Dean whined. Sam chuckled and stood up, tossing Dean his keys, and the two headed out to Baby; Dean’s cherished black Impala. They drove for a bit before finding a little diner beside a shop and a midwife center.

“Pop out a baby then come over and eats some pie,” Dean chuckled dryly. “It’s a two-fer.”

“Dean, seriously?” his younger brother made a face as they walked in. “Sign says seat yourself…”

“Come on, that was funny!” Dean protested as they sat down at a small table. Sam just rolled his eyes and started to look over the menu.

*

You were tired, dragging yourself at this point. You had just given a table their check and was about to relish in the peace when a couple of men walked in and sat down. The taller one made a face at something the other said and you cringed. You were so tired, and you just wanted a break. Taking a deep breath, you filled two water glasses and then walked over, setting them down.

“Hi,” you greeted quietly. “What can I get you two?” The taller one with shaggy brown hair smiled, glancing at your name tag.

“Hi (Y/N), yeah, can I get a turkey bacon club with a side salad please?” He asked politely. You nodded, jotting down his order on the ticket.

“And you sir?” Your eyes flicked over to the freckled, green-eyed model he sat with. The man grinned at her.

“Hey sweetheart, I’ll take a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke,” he winked at you and you felt your stomach drop. ‘BREATHE.’

“O-okay,” you murmured, writing his order sloppily. “I’ll go put that in…” your voice trailed off as you quickly walked away. Once you had given the tickets to the cooks, you quickly detoured to the back room and fumbled in your purse for a klonopin. You swallowed it dry and then sat with your back against the wall, pushing the left sleeve of your shirt up. Closing your eyes, you dug your thumbnail into a scab and stifled a hiss at the pain that enveloped you. Beads of red bubbled up from under the nail and you whimpered as you fought back tears of frustration. You knew today was going to be bad from the moment you woke up.

After a few moments, you collected yourself and washed the blood off, putting a bandage on the freshly opened scab. You grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass of coke and walked to the table.

“Sorry about the wait,” you apologized. “I got side tracked.”

“Oh no its fine… my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean,” he introduced them. “We’re just passing through. We saw the news and thought it was crazy that so many people have died lately.” He looked at Dean who nodded.

“Yeah.. it’s crazy,” Dean said in agreement. “Did you know any of them?”

“No….” you said quietly. “I didn’t. The police are looking for the killer still, so that’s good…”

“Yes, yes it is.” Sam said quickly. “We’re headed down south and passed through a little down about a hundred miles north of here. Homer? Anyway, we were gassing up and a local mentioned a legend that sounded exactly like what was going on here.” Your heart was pounding as you felt their eyes on you. You weren’t used to being the center of attention, and it made you even more uneasy.

“Was it Native American? Because we get a lot of those legends since there’s lots of natives here,” you replied meekly. The brother exchanged a knowing glance and you worried your lip to the point of tasting blood.

“What tribes?” Dean drawled, slurping on his coke.

“Uh, if my memory serves right, the Cheyenne, Pawnee… and I think Sioux and Lakota…” you said thoughtfully. “I-i can’t be certain though….” A silence fell over you and you swallowed the lump in your throat.

“Well thanks,” Sam said after a few moments. “Sorry about that, we just like to talk a lot.”

“I-its okay,” you replied tightly. “I’ll go check on your food.” The brothers nodded and you quickly walked off.

*

When you got home that night, you were physically and emotionally drained. Your eyes were red and puffy from crying. You took off your uniform and threw it into a pile in the corner of your room, where Malachi mewled in annoyance. You ignored him, just wanting to shower off and crawl into bed. As you started the water, you hazily recalled what had happened just before you were scheduled off.

“Y/N, come here,” your boss motioned for you to join her in the office. You felt your heart jump into your throat, and you placed the last set of silverware you had rolled into a napkin in the basket before standing and walking over.

“Please, sit down,” she motioned to the other side of her desk. You slowly sank into the weathered chair, and she sighed. “Y/N... You’ve been here only a few months. When you first got here, I thought that given time, you would get better at serving and be more hospitable towards our guests.”

Oh no. Your mouth dry and you pulse started to quicken.

“Unfortunately, I was wrong,” she said softly. “Y/N, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to let you go. You can keep your tips tonight instead of sharing them with the busboys, and I’ll need your name tag.” And just like that, your heart dropped. You felt heavier as you fumbled to unclip your name tag from your shirt, then shakily handed it over. She started speaking to you again, but the sound was muddled and quiet. You sat there in a daze, wondering what would happen now.

“Y/N? I said you can go now,” her voice suddenly interrupted your thoughts. You snapped your attention back to her and stood quickly, the blood rushing to your head.

“Th-thank you,” you blurted, desperately trying to hold back your tears. The last thing you wanted or needed was for this woman to see how devastated you were. You turned on your heel and quickly rushed out...

You could just hear your family now, once you told them the news; their looks of “I told you so” and the disappointment in their eyes. That’s all you had ever been to your parents, their biggest failure. You were the oldest and you had nothing to show for it. Your younger sister and brother both were successful in their lives; both in committed relationships and good-paying, steady jobs. You were just the family recluse who had no one to share your life with and now no job.

You stepped into the water, and that was when you just lost it. You broke down in sobs, sinking to your knees. You felt worthless, you couldn’t do anything right it seemed. All the echoes of the past were catching up to you all at once..

“You’re just not trying hard enough Y/N.”

“Perk up already.”

“You lost your job again?”

“Well at least your sister and brother will give me grandkids.”

The emotions of worthlessness, the shame, and the guilt crashed over you like a wave. You choked on your cries and reached out of the shower, fumbling in the drawer for a razor blade. Once you grabbed it, you curled up in the corner, knowing what you had to do, hoping that this would somehow appease everything you’d ever done wrong in life. Gripping the blade shakily between your thumb and forefinger, you held out your wrist and dug the edge in deeply before jerking it down towards your elbow. Blood quickly appeared and started dripping down your arm. You switched hands and repeated the action to your other wrist before dropping the blade in the swirls of water and blood. You dropped your head back onto the tiled wall, and just cried.

“Please God, I’m sorry...” you wailed. “I’m so sorry... forgive me... I’m just so tired...”

Your ears starting ringing then, and you flinched, but you were so weak from the surprising amount of blood loss that you couldn’t cover them. The bathroom began shaking and you heard a loud swooshing noise before all went silent. You opened your eyes, blinking through the tears and water, and that was when you felt two calloused hands over your wrists. You jerked slightly, wide-eyed, and that was when you saw the man with short, dark hair and the bluest eyes you had ever seen.

“My name is Castiel,” he said in a low voice. “And I heard your prayer.”


	2. All Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since Castiel saved you.

**6 Months Prior…**

_The emotions of worthlessness, the shame, and the guilt crashed over you like a wave. You choked on your cries and reached out of the shower, fumbling in the drawer for a razor blade. Once you grabbed it, you curled up in the corner, knowing what you had to do, hoping that this would somehow appease everything you’d ever done wrong in life. Gripping the blade shakily between your thumb and forefinger, you held out your wrist and dug the edge in deeply before jerking it down towards your elbow. Blood quickly appeared and started dripping down your arm. You switched hands and repeated the action to your other wrist before dropping the blade in the swirls of water and blood. You dropped your head back onto the tiled wall, and just cried._

_“Please God, I’m sorry…” you wailed. “I’m so sorry… forgive me… I’m just so tired…” Your ears starting ringing then, and you flinched, but you were so weak from the surprising amount of blood loss that you couldn’t cover them. The bathroom began shaking and you heard a loud swooshing noise before all went silent. You opened your eyes, blinking through the tears and water, and that was when you felt two calloused hands over your wrists. You jerked slightly, wide-eyed, and that was when you saw the man with short, dark hair and the bluest eyes you had ever seen._

_“My name is Castiel,” he said in a low voice. “And I heard your prayer.”_

 

**My hands are searching for you, My arms are outstretched towards you.**

**I feel you on my fingertips… My tongue dances behind my lips for you.**

**This fire rising through my being, Burning I’m not used to seeing you… I’m alive, I’m alive.**

 

BREATHE. The order was quiet, firm; the word in your mind echoing as your fingers clenched the sheets into tight fists beside you. Your swollen lips parted and you drew in a loud breath of air, the oxygen filling your greedy lungs; only to be released in a low, drawn out moan. Waves of white-hot bliss flooded over you; hips undulating to the movement from the Angel who was settled between your legs. Castiel’s velvety tongue flattened and ran a thick stripe up your slick folds and over your sensitive bud before his lips closed around it and suckled. Your entire body jerked at the overstimulation and your mouth moved of it’s own accord, praising his name until you were begging him to stop.

“T-too much,” you wailed, shaking. “Cas, please!” Only after wringing one more orgasm from you and licking you clean, did your Angel relent and pull away. His thick, dark hair was tousled from you bunching your hands in the strands and pulling, and his eyes seemed to glow a brighter blue than ever. You drank in his features hungrily, lingering on his mouth that was wet with your juices and rosy. He shifted back over your body, arms bracing himself over you, and he trailed that luscious mouth of his up your neck. You closed your eyes, tilting your head back at the sensation to enjoy it, when you felt him pull away. Flicking your eyes back up to his gaze, your stomach suddenly dropped and your heart skipped a beat. Castiel was looking at you so openingly, with so much love; and yet you felt undeserving. You turned your head away and squeezed your eyes shut as tears flooded behind them.

“Y/N?” Castiel leaned over you, worriedly bring his hand to cup your cheek. A sob wrenched itself from your throat and you curled up on your side, burying your face in your hands. You couldn’t speak through your cries, but Cas didn’t need to hear you to understand. Slinking up beside you on the bed, he wrapped his arms around your frame and pulled you back against him tightly.

 

**I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I’m breathing.**

**Holding on to what I’m feeling, Savoring this heart that’s healing.**

**My hands float up above me, And you whisper you love me…**

**And I begin to fade Into our secret place..**

 

You don’t know how long you laid there in Castiel’s arms, crying and pouring out emotions into your hands. But finally your tears began to dry, and you sniffled, rubbing your nose against your pillow.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. Your beautiful Angel shook his head and turned you around to face him. Bring his hand to your cheek again, he swept the pads of his thumbs beneath your eyes, casting away the remnants of your tears with a soft gaze.

“No Y/N, do not be sorry,” he murmured in reply. “You are allowed to feel and express those feelings… do not ever think otherwise.” You closed your eyes briefly and then looked up at him as his hand idly moved to stroke your hair.

“You’re too good to me,” you sighed, voice thick with emotion. “You saved me.. you’re always here, I don’t want to take you away from your mission–”

“Y/N, I love you,” he said quietly, chest rumbling low against yours. You felt your chest tighten and you wet your lips with your tongue, eyes wide with uncertainty.

“What?”

 

**The music makes me sway;**

**The angels singing say we are alone with you, I am alone and they are too with you.**

**I’m alive, I’m alive…**

**I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I’m breathing.**

**Holding on to what I’m feeling, Savoring this heart that’s healing.**

 

You heart swelled. This man; no, this Angel of God, had just professed his love to you. You choked back a sob of joy, wrapping your arms around Castiel’s neck as you buried your face against his tone, tanned chest.

“Oh Cas,” you cried, tears streaking your cheeks. “I-i love you too!” You felt the Angel smile against your hair as he pressed a chaste kiss to your temple, arms cradling you tight against him. You pressed your face closer as the tears again began to subside, enjoying the scent of spice, musk, and dusty leather. This was your Heaven; being in Castiel’s warm embrace, bodies tangled together as one. You rolled onto you more, and the Angel moved with you, sitting up and straddling you slightly. You smiled and laced your fingers in his.

“Cas?” you murmured softly, locking eyes with those lightning blue orbs. “You’re gonna be with me forever, right?” There was a slight pause and your heart started to race. It felt like hours before he turned his burning gaze back towards you.

“I will be with you until the end of days,” he whispered, leaning down and covering your mouth with his.

 

**Take my hand, I give it to you; Now you own me, all I am.**

**You said you would never leave me, I believe you, I believe.**

**I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I’m breathing.**

**Holding on to what I’m feeling, Savoring this heart that’s healed…**


	3. My Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wants to cheer you up... Winchester style.

“Why are you hurting?” The quiet, gruff voice of a certain angel pierced the silence you had been sitting in. In fact, he had jerked you so violently out of your reverie, that you were pretty damn sure that you had gasped for air like a drowning man. Swallowing back the lump in your throat, you met Castiel’s piercing blue eyes and tried to discreetly pull your sleeves farther down your hands.

“C-cas,” you stammered, both sounding and looking flustered. I’m not hurting.“ The voice in your head screamed liar, and you grimaced. The angel frowned at you for a few moments and then took his trench coat off, approaching you. You blinked a few times then gasped as he placed his palms on the bed behind you, forcing you down onto your back as his knees came up. 

"Castiel?!” Your voice came out unnaturally high and squeaky. How flattering… not. He ignored you but sat up on his knees, leaving you on your back. You watched him with wide eyes, breath hitching as he loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his blue dress shirt. 

“Wha.. what are you doing?” You whispered, eyes fixed on his smooth, lean chest. 

"Whenever someone is hurting, Sam and Dean do this to make them feel better,“ Cas said matter-of-factly. You swallowed then almost swooned as he worked his belt off and started tugging his pants down. You felt dizzy as he knelt there in his plain white boxer shorts. He wasn’t build of solid muscle like the Winchesters, but damn he was yummy to look at. Your thoughts were getting the best of you until Castiel reached out and tugged your long sleeve off.

Panic. 

"Castiel, w-wait!” You begged, but it was too late. There you laid, in your bra and shorts. And now he could see the cuts from self-harming on your wrists. You felt guilty, regretful as you closed your eyes. Surely now he would leave you; just like everyone else who got to this point. Instead, you felt his hands skim your thighs, and then his lips were pressing against each wound. You felt warmth on each wrist and opened your eyes in shock. He was… he healing you… You stared in amazement as his kisses healed your wounds, the dull ache from them leaving your body. But instead of the emptiness you always felt, you were oddly refreshed.

“C-castiel.. ” you started. “I can explain…” But your angel shook his head.

“Just as my Father died for your sins, Y/N, I would die for your happiness,” he murmured, seconds before his lips grazed yours. You saw stars; no, that wasn’t enough to describe this. Everything cell, every part of your body became ALIVE with purpose and desire. You slinked your arms around his neck and kissed him back with desperate urgency. You felt him stiffen in surprise, but then his lips were parting and his tongue was tracing the sealed seam of your mouth. A whimper escaped you as you gave him entry, and you felt a pull in your belly as his tongue explored your mouth. You tightened your grip, body arching against his, and he rolled his hips in response. You moaned and he reciprocated the sound, pulling his mouth from yours. You panted as he trailed wet kisses along your jawline, before planting his lips at the hollow of your throat and sucking. You tipped your head back onto the pillow and ran your fingers into his dark, tousled hair.

Was this really happening? Were you actually making out with an angel of the Lord like a wildly horny teenager? Did you— FUCK.

He was teasing your sensitive skin with his pearly whites now, hips rutting against you, and when you felt his throbbing package against your dampening shorts (you never did like underwear, always commando for you.), you knew it was real. You panted softly, muscles twitching under his fingertips as he ran his hand across your chest and behind you, and– SNAP. 

Holy shit nuggets. Did Castiel really just undo your bra with a snap of his fingers? He must have learned that from Dean. Wait… but who had he practiced on? He had to have practiced, right? When, where, who—

“There’s been no one,” Castiel rasped, interrupting your thoughts. Between his kissing and biting. He spoke firmly, almost possessive. “No one… but the thought of you… Y/N.” He groaned your name as he peeled off the simple black bra to reveal your breasts, and your nipples stiffened to peaks at the sudden cool air.

“You… you are so dammed BEAUTIFUL,” He whispered from above you, leaning back to palm your heavy breasts. You moaned in response at the loss of his heat and squirmed under him. His pupils grew larger until they were blown out, little rings of a beautiful sky blue around pure black lust. His gaze flickered up to meet yours, then held you captive as he leaned down and sealed his lips around a nipple. 

“Oh my God,” you gasped at the heat then shrieked a little as he bit at the little nub.

“The only name I want to hear from that sinful mouth of yours is mine… not my father’s,” he growled around your skin and you nodded numbly. His free hand came to your other breasts and started kneading it in a firm, gentle way that send jolts of electricity down to your sopping wet core. You bleated weakly, trying to work your hips against him, but there was nothing for you to rub against. Frustrated, you tried nudging him down, but chuckled and pulled off your nipple with a ‘pop’. Much like someone eating a lollipop, and it only turned you on more.

“Patience Y/N,” he chuckled softly, switching breasts, and damnit you WHINED. After nearly bringing you to climax with his mouth and hand on only your breasts, he pulled back to look at you. You were gasping, hands clenched into tight fists in the sheets, and your skin was flushed. 

“This is my Heaven,” Castiel murmured softly. He leaned down and kissed the tops of your breasts as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of your shorts, yanking them down. And then he stopped.

"Cas?“ You whispered uncertainly. "Cas are you oka—” Your sentence twisted into a gasp as his hand cupped your sex, and he pressed his middle and ring finger into your wet folds.

“This…” His voice sounded tightly controlled, almost strangled. “This is for me?" You moaned eagerly and nodded, bowing your back off of the mattress so you could rub yourself against his hand shamelessly. Castiel sucked in his lower lip between his teeth and dug into it as he slid those two fingers into your cunt. He curled them, as if beckoning you, and you cried out. He fixed his gaze on your face; your cheeks were flushed and lips swollen from the kissing and biting. His fingertips brushed your spot and you gasped wildly, hips jerking. Through your hazy vision, you could have sworn he grinned. The coil of pleasure in your belly was winding tighter and tighter, you could feel yourself beginning to tremble and preparing to let go but–! 

Emptiness. The angel was pulling his hand back and you wanted to sob in frustration, but then he lifted his hand up. He rubbed your wetness between his thumbs and fingers, lips parting, and… SLURP. Ohshitfuckdamnholyhell, Castiel was sucking your honey off of his long fingers. You whimpered and his eyes snapped back to yours. Then he slowly curled his tongue around every digit, raking his sweet time in cleaning his hand off. 

"Cas,” you gasped. “P-please… I want, I need….” He shushed you as he climbed back over your body and intertwined your fingers.

“I know.” And in one smooth thrust, he was burying himself deep inside you; your walls clamped around him and you both groaned. He rocked for a little bit, teasing you, and right as you were about to beg him again… SLAM. He was ramming those heavenly hips of his into yours and on each stroke, his pubic bone rubbed against your throbbing clit. Your tits bounced as he ravaged you, and you WRITHED against him. He held your hand tightly, snapping his hips with every in stroke so that his cock head bumped your spot. Winding, winding, winding; the coil inside of you was so tight you were terrified of letting go. Castiel was a GOD at this, at sex, at pleasing you. 

“Now… come!” He ordered harshly as his hips thrust wildly. Your body undulated against his and you screamed. You swore you heard angels singing as you let go coming around and on his cock, body shaking. Your release triggered his and he GROWLED. This heavenly angel of the Lord fucking growled as he sprayed his white hot come deep inside you, and your walls clamped down on him, body greedily milking every last drop of pleasure from him. When he could no longer hold himself up, he dropped onto you and rolled to your side, arms pulling you up against his chest tightly. He brushed sweat-filled hair out of your eyes and kissed your forehead which was sticky from sweat. 

“Y/N,” he murmured, stroking your back. “Y/N. My own personal Heaven… my sweet, precious darling. I love you.” You felt tears prickling in the corner of your eyes and your throat felt tight.

“I love you too,” you whispered, voice thick. “So much.” A smile graced his lips and he held you tighter. Drawing the blankets around the both of you, he settled in with and made sure you were comfy.

“No more hurting yourself,” he murmured. “If you get the urge, call for me. I will always come when you call." 

"Okay…” you whimpered, feeling the tears slide down your cheeks.

“Let’s rest now,” he said softly, and you nodded in agreement, closing your eyes as he brushed the tears from your cheeks.


End file.
